


Creepy Invisibility

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Stalking?, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was born with the power of invisibility. He saves up his money and moves to Austin, Texas, so that he could try and get his dream job--to work at Rooster Teeth. However, with his huge crush on Joel, Ray gets the idea to use his powers for his own gain--that is, to follow Joel around all day around work and his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Invisibility

Ray had a slight obsession with Rooster Teeth. He always wondered what it would be like to work at his dream job, playing video games all day and having fun at the same time. Practically lazing around, but still doing work at the same time. It definitely was something fun to look forward to, because he had high hopes that he would be able to work there in the near future. He definitely had the qualifications too, considering that he aimed to get every achievement in every game that he played. He knew that Rooster Teeth, or more importantly, Achievement Hunter, would need him to do several different achievement guides. And, besides, why not have an expert on the team?

Ray knew he was full of himself, but he didn't like to show it. So usually, he would congratulate himself whenever he got an achievement and he would always claim that it was always so easy, give or take a couple of achievements that proved to be difficult here and there.

But enough about that—Ray was obsessed with Rooster Teeth, no doubt about it. But there was one man in particular that he was obsessed with even more; one man that made Ray want to work at Rooster Teeth all the more.

His name was Joel Heyman.

This man was absolutely _perfect_. He had that disheveled hair that always looked hot even though it may not have been brushed. He had that personality that was just kind of odd, yet all the more amusing at the same time. He looked like that kind of man who, instead of getting into fights, would break them up and try to make the two fighters hug each other and make up. He just seemed to be gentle, all in all, and Ray had always wanted to meet him.

However, Ray was in his own dilemma. He lived in New York, his home town, and there was no way he could get over to Austin. He worked at Gamestop, having a very low-paying, shitty job. All he did was stock shelves or sometimes take over the role of the cashier if somebody wasn't at work that day. He wasn't complaining, but he could always use some more money so he could quit his job and move over to Austin.

Ray had started to save up his money about a couple months ago—taking a certain amount out of his weekly paycheck but still having enough for paying any amount of bills that he needed to pay. But he knew that if he kept saving up, and if he didn't dig into his savings, he would be set and ready to move to Austin any time soon. He had recently checked his bank account, and realized that he was one paycheck away from being able to quit and move to his dream city.

“I can't wait.” Ray would say to himself every day. His last week of working in New York, and now he got his chance to move. Besides, he was getting bored of New York. The same thing happens nearly every day, and he's sure that he'll get much more excitement when he's around Joel.

That being said, Ray has a special ability. It gives him the opportunity that he had always wanted—to be near Joel. To see Joel in living color, to see him in his daily life—just anything.

Ray had the ability to turn invisible.

Now, Ray doesn't have a single clue why he can do it. He didn't understand why he had the weird ability, but he was okay with it. He was able to do so many things that he couldn't do while visible. He could get revenge on others that he hated, he could walk around and listen to others' conversations without being noticed—he could literally do anything and he wouldn't get in trouble because nobody would see him.

But Ray doesn't use his ability for the bad things, because he's too much of chicken shit. The thought of being around Joel while invisible was exhilarating because he could get an up-close glimpse of Joel's personal life. It's not like he could see Joel's life through videos on YouTube, so he had the perfect opportunity that nobody else would have.

So, that week he just up and quit. He got his paycheck. He let his landowner know that he was moving out immediately. He managed to find a nice apartment near the Rooster Teeth office online, so he called that place and told them that he wanted to move in. He rented a moving truck, had help to move his stuff, and had his Dad drive him to Austin.

Imagine Ray's excitement when his Dad drove by the Rooster Teeth office.

“Isn't that the place you want to work at?” His Dad asked him when he noticed Ray looking out the window.

Ray nodded and leaned back into his chair. “Sure is, Dad.”

“Why don't you apply?”

“Well, it's going to take a while.” Ray shrugged. “Besides, I don't know if I'll get the job.”

His father chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment. “You never know that. You said that they always could use somebody like you.”

Ray's father knew of his son's invisibility, but he often never brought it up. There have been countless times where he noticed that Ray would walk into his house, invisible, and scare the living shit out of him—which may or may not have led him to kick him out. But Ray didn't mind, because he needed to start living on his own in the first place.

“They could. But I don't want to risk the chance of being turned down.” Ray shrugged. “I'm perfectly fine just watching their videos.” Ray lied. He wasn't, but he still didn't want to deal with feeling like shit when they say that he can't work there. Still, Ray was full of himself, so at the same time he felt that he would get the job, no problem.

His dad turned the vehicle off and he hopped out, Ray following in pursuit. “So, you're okay with living here?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Ray replied.

“Without your parents around?” His dad asked, being sure that Ray could live so far away from home.

“Yeah.” Ray mumbled, too engrossed with the apartment that he was about to move in. He didn't think he would be able to find one near Rooster Teeth, but Lady Luck smiled upon him and made his move to Texas even more enjoyable. It would be easy enough for him to walk over and waltz on inside when somebody would open the door.

“...Okay.” Ray's dad replied, unsure. “If you ever feel homesick, we're just a phone call away.”

Ray smiled and nodded, opening the back of the truck so they could start moving his furniture inside. He knew that this was a good idea.

He just wanted to hurry so he could start exploring the Rooster Teeth office.

So when all was moved in and set in the appropriate spots that Ray wanted his furniture at, he hugged his Dad and they said their goodbyes. He watched his Dad drive off and he started to get down to business.

Ray closed his eyes and thought of being invisible—his thoughts are what helps him change. If he thinks about it, he immediately _does_ it. He doesn't know why it works like that, but that's the only way he can change so quickly. He waited a couple of seconds before opening his eyes and he lifted up his arm, noticing that he couldn't see it (he could never see his body when he was invisible, but he could feel any objects—Ray didn't understand it at all). He took a deep breath and walked outside of his apartment, locking the door and putting his keys into his shorts' pocket.

He quickly walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and started walking toward the Rooster Teeth office. He never thought he would get the chance to see it in real life, and now his heart was pounding. He was definitely nervous, but he was also excited at the same time. He just had to be careful not to bump into anyone or anything, because they would definitely notice it. His invisibility didn't allow him to walk through walls like a ghost or anything—and anybody could still touch him and feel that there's something there.

Ray made it across the street and he walked up to the front door of the office. He waited at the side, his back against the wall, sure that somebody was going to leave. Everybody was busy and he had a feeling that some people had the job of doing some errands. He made sure that he was a decent amount away from the door so that, when the door opened, he wouldn't be hit square in the face.

After a few minutes, sure enough, somebody left the office—it was someone he didn't recognize, so it was probably one of the “behind the scenes” workers. He waited until the person walked a few steps ahead of the door, then he quickly grabbed the edge of the door. He quickly made his way inside so that the door wouldn't look odd just wide open like that, and he looked around.

He took a guess as to which office was Joel's. He pursed his lips and noticed a door in the far corner. It was cracked open, and he saw somebody sitting at a computer desk. He had hoped it was Joel, so he took a couple of careful steps and peeked in.

It sure was.

Ray felt his heart pound even more rapidly, and he was unsure of how he would get in without causing a commotion. There could be others in that room, and a door just randomly opening for no reason would definitely be more than a distraction. If the door even creaks, just a bit, it would still be loud enough for everyone to hear.

Just at that moment, while he still peeked inside the room, the door swung open. Ray held back a shriek and he stumbled backwards. Burnie walked out of the office and he left the door wide open. He didn't look too happy.

Ray got back up on his feet and ran inside the room, making sure not to bump into anything in the process.

Now it was only Joel in the room. Ray mentally patted himself on his back and nodded.

_I think I'll just sit around a bit. I'm sure Joel wouldn't mind._

Ray smirked, and he took a seat in the chair next to Joel's desk. He sat down carefully and quietly, and sat completely still. Ray watched as Joel's fingers tapped loudly on his keyboard, and Ray noticed that he was somewhat frustrated.

“I can't believe Burnie got angry over it.” Joel talked to himself. Ray had no idea what Burnie would be angry over. “I just offered my opinion.” Joel stopped typing and leaned back into his chair, resting his arms behind his head and yawning. “Oh well. Fuck it.”

Ray felt his face turning a bit red as he watched this legendary man in front of him. Joel fucking Heyman, right before his eyes. Ray praised him like an actual celebrity.

However, Ray was rushed out of his daydream when Joel got up from his chair. Ray's eyes widened and he hoped that Joel wouldn't bump into him as he got up. Ray held his breath and feared for the worst.

_Please don't fucking touch me, please don't touch me—I mean, I wouldn't_ mind _if you touched me but please, for the love of God, don't fucking touch me._ Ray kept chanting the words over and over again, hoping that, no matter what Joel did, don't fucking touch him.

Joel walked the other way, and Ray let out his breath—but he quickly covered his mouth when Joel turned around with a confused look on his face. He stood there for a couple of seconds, looking at his computer, and then he shrugged. He turned back around and walked toward the door.

Ray jumped out of his seat. _I'll follow him._

Joel walked out of the room, and Ray managed to slip out before Joel closed the door. Joel turned to the left—to the door leading outside, and he quickly walked over to it and pushed it open. Ray turned to his side and sneaked through the crack—barely fitting through, and walked alongside Joel.

Joel was walking toward the gate of the Rooster Teeth office. Ray furrowed his brows and kept following Joel, wondering where the fuck he could possibly be going.

Joel turned left again and headed toward Ray's apartment complex, and this was when Ray's heart stopped. _He doesn't live near me, does he? Holy shit._ Ray kept talking to himself.

When they reached the apartment complex, Joel took a turn into the parking lot and Ray bit his lip. _He lives in the same apartment complex_. Ray couldn't handle it. Not only did he have the opportunity to _see_ Joel in real life, but he also got the opportunity to _live_ near him. Ray didn't know how to react, but he still kept following Joel regardless.

Joel walked up the stairs and walked to his apartment door, which was two rooms down from Ray's.

Ray couldn't believe it. He was in shock. A man that he admired and practically had a crush on lived right next to him.

He felt like one of those young school girls. Those girls who nearly pass out each time they're near their crush—and Ray had to admit that he was almost near that point. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but it was appropriate for the moment.

Joel unlocked his door and quickly shut it before Ray got the chance to sneak it. He crossed his arms and sighed, thinking of what he could do to get inside. Before thinking thoroughly, he quickly knocked on the door and stepped back.

Joel opened the door in a matter of seconds, considering he had just walked inside his apartment just a few seconds ago. He looked around, noticing that nobody was there, and he chuckled. “Funny joke. What are you, ten?” He said to no one in particular, and Ray took this time to slip inside the apartment and tip toe all the way to the living room. He heard Joel shut the door and stomp his way into the living room as well, and he took a seat at his couch. Ray noticed that he was watching stock-related news, and Ray rolled his eyes. _How fucking typical. He tweets about it all the time but he also watches it all the time, I bet._ Ray said to himself, and he stood around near Joel's recliner.

Joel sat there for hours—watching nothing but stocks until nine. In all that time, Ray took a seat in the recliner and studied Joel—noticing how he reacts to different stock decreases and increases, and even the way he would respond to some of the news in a sarcastic tone. Joel, even though it was easy to see and was no surprise, was a very sarcastic man—so it was very expected of him.

Not to mention that Joel swore _a lot_. Ray was accustomed to this, considering he swore a lot himself, but Joel didn't have too much of a censor when he was at home. Ray enjoyed it, to say the least.

Joel had started to get tired, and he yawned excessively. He got up from his couch and stretched. “I need to sleep.” He muttered to himself as he walked towards his bedroom. Ray got up from the chair when Joel passed him, and he followed Joel into the bedroom.

When Joel started to change into his pajamas, Ray immediately turned around. He felt himself start to panic. _You piece of shit._ Ray said to himself, directing it towards Joel—but Ray didn't know why he was saying that. After all, _he_ was the one intruding. _He_ was the one who who followed Joel into his house, and _he_ was the one who followed him into the bedroom. If anything, he shouldn't be calling Joel's name in the first place.

When he heard the sound of the bed creaking, Ray turned around and watched Joel pull the blankets over him. Ray noticed that Joel had a double bed—he wasn't sure why, but it was definitely odd. Joel reached over his nightstand and pulled the string on the lamp, and darkness enveloped the room.

He heard Joel give a happy sigh, and he turned to his right side. Ray held his breath, as if his breathing would be loud enough to disturb anyone.

That's when he got the idea. He wanted to wait until Joel fell asleep, however.

As minutes passed, Ray could hear Joel's rhythmic breathing. It sounded relaxing; comforting. Ray watched as Joel's shoulder rose into the air with the timing of his breaths.

_You beautiful man_. Ray complimented Joel. He shook his head. _I'm a little creepy_. Ray admitted. It was true; what kind of man, with the ability to be invisible, would intrude in on someone else's business?

Ray.

When Ray noticed that Joel had fallen asleep for sure, he tiptoed quietly over to the free side of the bed and bit his lip. _I either screw this up, or I succeed._ Ray took a deep breath and pulled back the blanket on that side of the bed, and slowly, eased himself in.

He kept a close eye on Joel's face, hoping that his eyes wouldn't shoot open as a result of the bed shaking. Ray was almost in pain from trying to be so quiet—it's not that easy trying to get into a bed so sneakily.

When Ray was settled, he faced Joel. His heart stopped—he was in bed with someone that he admired. Seeing the peaceful look on Joel's face was more than soothing.

It was like they were married—sharing the same bed and sleeping next to each other—except they weren't married. In fact, Ray was a complete and total stranger to Joel.

He wondered how Joel would react if he had saw Ray in the same bed.

And, soon enough, Ray managed to doze off. However, it was unintentional. Just seeing Joel like that was enough to make him tired, and especially since he was laying down, it didn't help him at all.

He woke up early in the morning. He stretched and yawned without thinking where he was because, somehow, he had forgotten where he was. He opened his eyes and he saw his arms—but he didn't think twice about it until he had gotten up from the bed and realized whose room he was in.

“... _Shit_.” He cursed to himself, and he looked at his hands again. “How?”

He heard humming outside of the room, and he pursed his lips. He closed his eyes and he tried to turn invisible again, but he couldn't. He was too panicked to even think about invisibility—his mind was more set on 'get out of here'.

It was obvious that he hadn't been found out yet, otherwise he probably would have been woken up in the middle night. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; it was eight-thirty. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'm a fucking idiot. Fucking great, Ray. You stupid piece of shit.” Ray kept insulting himself as he nervously paced back and forth in Joel's room. He didn't know how he would get out of the apartment unnoticed. It's not like he could come up with an excuse, because he just can't say, “Oh, sorry. I _somehow_ got into your apartment when you weren't paying attention.” He couldn't come out and say that he had the ability to become invisible.

Everything was just wrong, in general. Nothing Ray could come up with would make sense. He didn't want to make the person he admired pissed at him, and he certainly didn't want to make a odd first impression.

Ray sighed with defeat. He knew he would have to sneak out sometime. There's no way that he can stay inside Joel's room all day. Ray wasn't even sure if Joel had to work or not, today, so waiting would nearly useless.

Ray walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it and pulling the door open just a bit. He leaned over to get a good view outside of the room. He licked his lips and he tried to stop his hands from shaking so much.

“I can't see anything.” Ray whispered to himself, scanning what he could see. “I know he's here.”

Ray didn't want to go out there. He didn't want to leave the room if he had no idea where Joel was, because Joel could _easily_ be around the corner.

“But I need to get out.” Ray hissed, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He had to take his chances. He opened the door enough for him to sneak out, and he tiptoed to the corner of the wall. He looked to his left to make sure that Joel wasn't sitting in the living room, and when it was clear, he looked to the right. The kitchen light was on even though bright sunshine was already coming in from the window.

Ray froze as he saw Joel walking back and forth in the kitchen, but the smell of bacon and eggs was floating around the house. Ray inhaled deeply and sighed, wishing that he could eat something—his stomach grumbled, but that wasn't important right now. Ray narrowed his eyes as he watched Joel moving back and forth, keeping himself occupied with several tasks at one time. Ray bit his lip and waited for the right opportunity to run to the door that lead to outside—which was _right_ in front of him.

He could hear Joel mumbling to himself, but it was difficult to decipher what he was saying. Ray had a hunch that it was about stocks, because the TV in the living room was blaring at a loud enough volume to hear from the kitchen. Ray couldn't help but roll his eyes—stocks were so boring, but Joel seemed to have fun with them. Or he seemed to be angry with them. Either one.

Ray nearly dozed off just waiting for the chance, considering he never woke up this early. Ray liked to sleep in, and he wasn't the “early bird that catches the worm”. He hated being the early bird. Fuck all of the worms.

He shook himself awake and noticed that Joel was hovering over the sink, probably doing some dishes. The sound of running water was louder than the television. Ray hunched over and tiptoed quietly, but quickly, toward the door. He kept his gaze concentrated on Joel's back as he sneaked his way over. Ray was beyond nervous and he was pretty sure that his nerves were shot. It was such a tempting bad idea and Ray knew he would never try this again. Or, at least, he wouldn't fall asleep in Joel's bed ever again.

Ray reached the front door and he quickly twisted the door knob.

“Hey!”

Ray froze. He couldn't move.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Ray looked over to his side, his eyes wide. He didn't think that Joel had turned around yet; he thought he was in the clear. His heart pounded, and he sweat excessively. He found it difficult to breathe.

But when he looked over, he noticed a small dog standing on the dining table near the kitchen. Joel's shadow could be seen in the light, and it looked like he was crossing his arms. “What are you doing on the table?” He cooed while the dog was panting happily. Ray gave a sigh of relief and he sneaked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He ran quickly over to his apartment door and shakily pulled out his door key, grabbing the right key and unlocking his door. He ran inside and locked the door behind him, and he sunk down to the floor with his back still against the door.

He felt his heart rate slow down to normal a few seconds later, but he was still shaken up.

“I'm a dumbass.” Ray commented. He got up from the floor and walked into his kitchen. “Why did I even think that was a good idea?”

It wasn't a good idea, that was for sure.

But it was definitely an opportunity that Ray was glad that he could have because he got to see the lovely, legendary Joel Heyman right before his eyes, _in his own house_.

If that wasn't creepy, then Ray didn't know what was.


End file.
